


Everyone Should Have a Favorite Movie

by gagewhitney



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-ep for Ain't No Sunshine) "Do you have a favorite movie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Should Have a Favorite Movie

"Do you have a favorite movie?"

Her question breaks the silence, dragging him out of his thoughts and back to the present. He looks over at her for the first time since they got in the truck. "A favorite movie? Yeah... I guess. Why?"

"I was just thinking. We're friends," she says, fingering the lock on the passenger side door. "Friends should know these things about each other. I mean, I think they should. Right?"

He nods, and considers her question for a few moments. "Jaws. I really like Jaws."

"Why that one?"

"It's about a small town cop living on an island, fighting something that's terrorizing and killing people, and then he saves the day at the end. What's not to like?" He glances over and sees her pointedly roll her eyes at his transparency. "The shark was cool, too."

She grins. "Okay. Jaws. I think I saw that one, once."

"You think you saw it once? It's a classic, Parker." She shrugs, and he shakes his head in mock frustration. "All right. So what's your favorite movie?"

"I don't have one," she tells him, sounding like she almost doesn't want to admit it.

"Really? Not one?"

"No," she says, knitting her brows together. "Everyone has a favorite movie. You have a favorite movie. But I tried to think of something earlier, and I just… drew a blank. I couldn't think of a single one."

"Hmm."

"What?" She can almost see the gears turning in his head before he pulls to the side of the road, twists the steering wheel around and starts driving in the opposite direction. "Uh, Nathan? Why the U-turn? The station's the other way, remember?"

"Tell me something. What are you doing tonight, besides paperwork?"

"Line dancing. Thought I'd join some of the ladies down at the community center." Off his raised eyebrows, she says, "Nothing. I think we've established that I've got nothing else to do besides work, haven't we?"

He smirks at her. "Exactly. So I think what we should do is not go back to the station tonight. The paperwork will hold until tomorrow."

"Okay. So what are we going to do instead?"

"Rent a few movies, go back to my place, and see if we can't find you a favorite."

"Oh, yeah?" She grins and ducks her head. Her only friend, and she's found a good one.

"Yeah. Everyone should have a favorite movie," he says.

"It would help take your mind off of Jess," she offers companionably.

He nods. "Yeah, it would." He's quiet, thinking again, before he adds, "Plus, you know, it's my duty as your friend. I can't have you going around without a favorite movie. It's just embarrassing."

She laughs. "Well, I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"Thank you."

"But what if I don't find one?" she challenges. "What then?"

"Then I guess we'll have to make movie night a regular thing. We're bound to find something you like sooner or later."

She nods approvingly at his plan. "You know, I've never done the whole movie night thing before," she tells him.

"Shocker," he deadpans, and she reaches over to smack his arm.

"I hear they involve popcorn and pillow fights."

"Popcorn I can do. I'm not promising any pillow fights, though. And I am definitely not braiding your hair."

She laughs and leans back in her seat, propping her leg against the door. "We'll see about that, Wournos."


End file.
